Juliet Sun
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Soldier |previous occupation= |team=Irene Squad |previous team= |partner=Heine Lunasea |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 484 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Juliet Sun (ジュリエット・サン Jurietto San) is a soldier in the Alvarez Imperial Army, and a part of the Irene Squad, that serves directly under the Shield of Spriggan, Irene Belserion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 14-15 Appearance Juliet is a youthful woman with a childlike figure, unlike her partner. She has light-colored hair in short pigtails that are held up with dark-colored bows, with straight-cut bangs hanging slightly over her face. She wears a light-colored coat that ends in a skirt with frills at the end and having various straps over its surface.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 14 She wears fur-lined snow boots. Personality Unlike the more serious nature of her partner Heine, Juliet is more of a happy-go-lucky character, speaking freely towards their leader Irene's birthplace when the latter speaks of some of its history. She is also somewhat ditsy, with her not properly diagnosing the compliment from Irene of being the "white angel" she spoke of, claiming she wanted to be its counterpart. Due to her kooky nature, she can retort back from an assignment, even one ordered by one of her superiors, as well as wanting to take out those higher in power before the lower tier while promoting her and Heine's strength saying it would overbearing for them to join the war with their power;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 7-8 a demonstration of her overconfident persona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Pages 17-18 She also is absent of denoting the proper honorifics to the other Spriggan 12 besides Irene, leaning credence to her informal actions and a vast difference in tone unlike her partner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 4-5 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Juliet, along with the rest of the Irene Squad, are sent to eliminate Ishgar's resisting northern forces,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 12-13 successfully defeating the first wave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 12-13 While Irene talks about an old folktale of Mt. Zonia, she gleefully compliments her knowledge of the country, only for her partner to chastise her for talking so freely of their leader's birthplace. Juliet questions Heine if she was in the right to mention it as well, while Irene likens the comparison of the black and white angel she spoke of to the duo; Juliet exclaiming she wants to be the black one. Irene then wonders who would come out victorious between the two girls, only to mention it was only a joke, calming their nerves. Juliet then watches Irene completely alter the snowy mountain's climate, cheerful at the expected power of her leader.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 14-18 Juliet watches the battle proceed from afar with Heine and Irene. She and Heine express their worries at the Ishgar forces' comeback, but Irene calmly states that they've nothing to fear as Bradman and Larcade are there as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 12 Irene orders Heine and Juliet to join the battle as for she, will retreat the battlefield. After Juliet questions Irene about why they should join the battlefield since they have Bradman and Larcade, Irene proceeds to explain to the duo that they have four guests: the first being the tigers and pegasi, the second being the fairies, and third being Crime Sorcière. However, the fourth guest is the most troublesome, and says she must take care of him herself, causing Heine and Juliet to say that this fourth guest must be a fool for daring to face her leader Irene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486 Pages 12-13 Magic and Abilities Goo Creation: Juliet has shown proficiency in producing a gooey-like substance, which can be manifested from the ground or on people, making it sticky and slippery for those contacted by it. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Juliet has shown some this ability in battle, powerfully kicking away Droy when she lunged for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Page 16 Quotes *(To Irene Belserion): "Wow, Lady Irene! I'm surprised you're this well-versed on the old folk tales of this puny country!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 17 *(To Irene Belserion): "Eeehh? Why do we have to go~?! They've got Bradman and Larcade, don't they? Sending us would be overkill..." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 4-5 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist